


A Bad Influence

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Set in the halcyon "chained in the bathtub" days - Ethan is a bad influence on Giles. Spanking ensues.





	A Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glassdarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/gifts), [whichclothes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichclothes/gifts).



> So, I was originally going to hang onto this as a bonus piece for **whichclothes** ' "Spanked Spike" ficathon, but I recently found out that **shapinglight** had a birthday - also recently - and I thought there was nothing she'd like better than a smutty bit of Giles/Spike (with more than a little bit of Giles/Ethan in it.)

Giles entered the pub like he hoped to cause some damage to it. Naturally, Ethan perked up at this and sidled up to him at the bar. “Who’s the unlucky fellow who crossed you, Ripper?” He purred.

Giles startled, looked liable to swing at Ethan – and wouldn’t that be delicious? – but then sighed, his features settling into that all-too-familiar resignation. “You’d like the bounder. He’s chaotic.”

“Then maybe what you need is a little chaos to deal with him.” Ethan smiled and laid a twenty on the bar before Giles could pay for his drink.

Giles rolled his eyes and picked up his drink, carrying it to a secluded booth.

Ethan happily followed, dropping into place opposite Giles and ignoring his warning glare. “Come now, spill. I’ve bought you a drink, you have to tell me your troubles. It’s the international law of the pub.”

Giles pursed his lips at the suggestion that Ethan would follow ANY law, and took a slow sip of his drink in stony silence.

Ethan sighed dramatically. “Oh, GIVE, Rupert. I’m dying of old age.”

Giles fixed him with that laser glare. “I have a vampire captive in my flat, and the annoying little shit will not shut up. Rather like you.”

Ethan sat back, blinking. “Keeping a vampire pet? That doesn’t sound like you. Why don’t you stake the silly thing and be done with it?”

Giles’ expression showed he wondered that himself. “He _may_ have valuable information. And he’s…” Giles sighed, taking another drink, “harmless.”

“Did someone knock its teeth out? That can be useful.”

“Don’t be crude. There’s a device implanted in the vampire’s brain that delivers debilitating pain if he tries to harm anyone.”

Ethan scowled. “Where’s the fun in that? Unless, of course, he’s a _pretty_ vampire.”

A hint of a smile came to Giles’ face, and Ethan laughed. “So he is, is he?”

“You’re a terrible influence,” Giles said, though he tipped his glass forward in what might almost be considered a toast.

***

Spike heard Giles come home, and even from the ceramic confines of the bathroom, he could smell booze. “Oi! Rupert! How about sharing with your flat mate for a change?”

Then he heard a second male voice, laughing, and he strained against the chains to try and see out into the living room. It wasn’t like Giles to bring someone home.

And then that new person was in the bathroom door, peering at him with a wicked grin. “Ah! I was right!”

Giles shouldered his way companionably next to the new man. “Stop leering, Ethan. It’s wasted on him.”

Spike noticed the easy intimacy between the two older men and a slight whiff of dark magic that came off of Ethan like yesterday’s cologne. That was when he started to worry.

Ethan leaned back against Giles, a dark gleam in his eye. “Well now, Ripper! I remember how you used to enforce a little discipline around your flat. I think it’ll be simply marvelous to be on the viewing side of things for a change.”

“You loved it – you pervert,” Giles said affectionately and kissed Ethan on the cheek. His hands stole around Ethan’s waist and drew him back against him. He spoke in a low voice against Ethan’s ear, perhaps thinking Spike couldn’t hear him. “Now cut it out – I’m not abusing the helpless creature for your amusement. We can still play – that’s different.”

Ethan groaned theatrically. “That’s the whole bloody point! The problem with a good bdsm fantasy is that it’s FANTASY.” He slipped free of Giles’ grasp and dropped his hands to the edge of the bathtub, ogling Spike like he was a freshly laid supper. “It’s so much better when it’s REAL.”

“Oi! Let’s not forget who’s the good guy here, Rupert!” Spike jerked back on his chains, straightening as tall as he could. “You wouldn’t harm a helpless creature, remember?”

Giles exhaled, his lips becoming a hard line.

Ethan glanced back at him. “Oo… does he play that card an awful lot? Someone should tell him repetition cheapens.”

“Giles – by all means, go have kinky sex with your freaky old man friend and leave me out of it. I’ll be good and quiet and –ugh- try not to picture you.”

“Oh, now THAT was uncalled for,” Ethan purred with delight.

With a put-upon sigh, Giles squeezed past Ethan to grab Spike by the hair. He pulled Spike’s head down and back over the edge of the tub, causing him to make a strangled noise, his adam’s apple sliding up and down his taut throat as he swallowed.

“I suggest, William, that you stop helping Ethan convince me to give you a well-deserved thrashing.”

“He’s really asking for it,” Ethan said.

“No, _you_ are.” Giles said pointedly to Ethan. He tightened his grip even more, snapping hairs off at the scalp, before he let go. “Fortunately, I know that.”

Ethan pouted. “Oh come, Ripper! He’s so _pretty_ when he suffers.”

Spike scowled. “The last thing I’ll ever be is ‘pretty’.”

Ethan and Giles had alarmingly similar expressions of amusement.

Ethan leaned his head against Giles’. “He thinks he knows you, Ripper. He’s seen the tweed and the books and thinks that’s all there is. And _you_ , awful council-boy that you are now, you let him keep thinking that, every time you back down.”

Giles expression sobered. “That’s quite enough, Ethan.” He turned and walked out of the bathroom. After a moment, sighing, Ethan followed him.

Spike relaxed. And when he heard the fleshy smacks and muffled yelps, he grinned even broader. “Rupert, you kinky old bastard,” he muttered, and started imagining the most inappropriate moments he could bring this up.

At least imagining the visuals of the Watcher Porn in the other room was better than his usual activity of being chained up in a bathtub, which was about as exciting as taking a bath, only without the bath.

He rubbed his hard cock through his jeans and considered having a nice wank, but the problem with that was he’d have to sit there all crusty until the watcher came to unchain him. Again. It hadn’t quite felt worth it the last time.

Eventually, the noises died down, and after that, Spike fell asleep.

He awoke with a sudden start, one of those brief panics like he’d just tripped in a dream. Giles was standing over him, wearing his bathrobe. His expression was dark and dangerous.

“Wot? Time to freshen up already?”

“Ethan is an impertinent, chaotic malcontent, but he was not entirely without a point.”

Spike decided the best defense was a good offense and gave Giles an insouciant leer. “Gonna spank me, Daddy?”

Giles crouched down, studying Spike’s face. “As dense as you are, you can’t possibly have missed that I have complete, unsupervised control over you.”

“Promises, promises.”

Giles tutted softly. He was still just long enough to make Spike wonder what he was going to do, and then he grabbed Spike by the crotch.

Spike gasped in shock, and then found himself fighting between pulling away and pressing into the rough pressure that expertly hurt and pleasured in equal measure until he was hard as nails.

Giles’ mouth lifted at one corner.

“Is that what they teach you in that poncy watcher’s academy?”

The smug smirk, if anything, got deeper. “No,” Giles said. Instantly, a wooden stake was pressed to Spike’s chest. “This is.” His other hand closed tightly against Spike’s cock, squeezing it in hard denim. “Do we understand each other?”

Spike gaped at the stake and Giles’ fingers digging into his crotch. “Not a bleedin’ bit, actually.”

Giles rolled his eyes, going from scary bastard to annoyed schoolmaster with one expression. Then the stake point dug in a little and Scary Bastard was back. “You are going to have to be very, VERY good, William, or I will dispose of you with no remorse whatsoever.”

“Yeah, think I got that much.”

Giles let up the pressure with the stake. “And seeing as how you can’t hunt and have no money to buy blood and there is a military organization hunting you down, I trust you won’t be stupid and try to escape.”

“Sort of what I’ve been saying all along.” Spike jerked the chains. “There’s no reason for the bondage, unless it gets you hot.”

Giles smiled around a silent “oh” that no doubt had a “you have no idea” somewhere behind it. He tucked the stake back into his robe pocket and reached for the chains.

Spike bided his time. He wasn’t quite sure the watcher would do anything genuinely evil to him. White hats were white hats. Boringly predictable. Usually.

Ethan was laying on the sofa, also in a bathrobe but his was splayed open around him. He was flipping through a dusty old tome. Giles took three quick steps to snatch it away from him. Ethan rewarded him with a wide, cheeky smile.

Spike rolled his wrists and shoulders, surreptitiously working the kinks out while something passed silently between the other two men.

***

Ethan loved Ripper like this – the chaos he always knew lurked deep inside come to the surface, violent and dangerous and lovely.

But, really – it had been a harmless transmogrification book, and one Ethan had read already.

Rupert’s eyes glinted with that old devil-fire while the pretty vampire was trying not to look nervous. “Well, Ethan,” Rupert said in his richest, most dangerous purr, “since you’ve been so very good, you get what you want: I’ll punish Spike, and I’ll even let you watch.”

“How you spoil me,” Ethan replied, then winced because his dramatic gesture had caused his sore arse to touch the sofa back.

Ethan saw the exact moment the vampire knew he was in trouble. It was, indeed, a pretty look of panic. Rupert smacked him across the face and asked, “What would be more humiliating, a beat down or a spanking?” Like Rupert would pass up an opportunity to spank someone. But the vampire’s eyes got just a fraction rounder at that, so it was more than a foregone conclusion.

“Take off your clothes.”

Spike’s hands jerked ever so slightly toward his shirt buttons, then he sneered. “You really think this is going to do anything for me? I’m a vampire, mate. Your BDSM games are what we call ‘Sunday brunch’.”

“I don’t recall giving a damn what you think,” Rupert said. “Now hurry up about it, I want to be in bed before dawn.”

You’d think a century-old murderer would look less vulnerable undressing. Spike was clearly fragile. Breakable. Ethan did so love breaking a pretty toy. He could practically taste the humiliation as the vampire stripped. What his clothes revealed was pretty darn tasty, too. Some people should never be allowed to wear clothing.

Rupert grabbed handfuls of that unblemished flesh, squeezing, inspecting, pinching, until the vampire had completely stripped off. He then positioned him with proprietary ease, bending him over his lap and trapping his hanging cock between his knees. Spike shifted uneasily and got a smack for his efforts.

As always, Rupert started gently, evenly, working down the thighs and up to the small of the back, leaving no skin unattended. He’d lay down a few smacks, then a particularly hard one, then rub, spreading the sting.

Ethan hissed, having had first-hand experience of that expert hand. He rubbed his own hip watching the vampire’s slowly redden.

Spike started to writhe and moan, his trapped cock swollen, dripping onto the wooden floor. “As I suspected,” Rupert said, dripping with disdain as though he hadn’t been in the same position a few times himself back in the day. His hand started to rain down punishing blows, more and harder than he had given to Ethan earlier – no fear of damaging a vampire, after all. Pink skin turned purple. Rupert’s palm was red and his face sweaty.

Rupert pulled Spike’s hair, arching his back as his other hand pressed hard into abused flesh, fingertips sliding into the crack and seeking entrance. “You like that, do you? Filthy creature. You’d like anything, wouldn’t you? Or any one?”

Spike muttered something that earned him a ringing cuff. Rupert’s fingers worked into the vampire, his face studied in concentration. He jabbed, no doubt abusing the poor thing's prostate while his muscular thighs squeezed his cock. Ethan knew well how good Rupert was at that and stroked himself absently. Spike was trying not to react, but helplessly pressed forward and back into his punishment until he came with a helpless cry.

Rupert pushed Spike off his lap. He landed sprawled on the floor, looking up with a dazed, bliss-drugged expression. “Oh, go to sleep,” Rupert said, irritably, and cast a spell on the troublesome creature.

***

Giles lay comfortably in Ethan’s arms. Spike was passed out, on his stomach beside them, which was handy because Giles could enjoy the satiny feel of his beautifully curved backside with one hand while he smoked with the other. It had certainly been fun, but he was exhausted and had come closer to crossing more lines than he'd rather admit.

“Is that it?” Ethan whined. “Surely I shouldn’t have to point out to you THAT ASS since you are obviously well aware of it.”

“It most certainly is it,” Giles said, and passed the cigarette to Ethan. “You’re a bad influence.”

“Me? I was going to just play a harmless prank on you before you started in on the shock-collar vampire bondage fantasy.”

“Bondage fantasy!” Giles stammered, trying to find the way to begin to answer that ridiculous charge. “I merely made certain he’d behave himself better. Rather like YOU.” He reached around and squeezed a handful of Ethan’s ass.

Ethan hissed and blew out a long stream of smoke. “YOU’RE the bad influence,” he said, and kissed Giles’ cheek.

Giles doubted that. But he also doubted things were going to return to normal any time soon. He took back his cigarette and decided to leave the matter unspoken.


End file.
